


A long overdue conversation

by MichelleWrites



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Teen Romance, mostly just these two kids talkin cause fam they shouLD REALLY TALK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleWrites/pseuds/MichelleWrites
Summary: “Of course not!” Star proclaims loudly, but then looks down guiltily. “Maybe? I did have a crush on him for a while, y’know? It’s hard to get over.”Tom looks at her with a sort of sad fondness. “Yeah, I get it.”“So…” Star looks uncomfortable. “What-what do we do now?”





	A long overdue conversation

“Heyyyyyyy Starshi---- no no no. That’s not it.” Tom sighs. 

“Star we need to talk! A lot…..Ok I’m not trying to scare her. Ahhhhhhhhh how do normal people talk to each other?” Tom continues to talk to himself. 

Tom paces around his room. Things have been hectic to say the least lately, but he has to talk to Star. It is long overdue. The events that had occured with Meteora, seeing Star in her beautiful yet terrifying butterfly form, it was all so much. So much that he knew so little about. He wants Star to feel closer to him, and they need to talk in order for that to happen. He feels a sudden surge of panic in his gut when there was a series of knocks on his door. 

“Sir Lucitor? Princess Star Butterfly has arrived, sir” A servant with a particularly nasally voice chimes in when he does not respond to his knocking right away. 

The door flies open. “I’ll go to her now then. Thank you Rob.” Tom replies tightly. 

Tom walks into one of the living room areas in the mansion where Star was waiting. The halls of the mansion are long and dark and it takes a while for Tom to reach her. He can fly, of course, but - well - he appreciates the extra time to think. He needs to say the right things, and be patient, and not get mad, and remember to not get mad. And well, that is a task easier said than done for Tom Lucitor. Although he has confidence in himself. They need to talk about everything and he certainly has questions that cannot go unaddressed at this point. 

Star sits on one of the black leather couches playing with her hair and looking deep in thought while she waits. She is wearing her red horns and a teal blue dress, cute as usual. But more than that. She looks tired. Really tired. 

Tom taps twice on the already open door. 

“Hey Star” Tom says softly to alert her of his presence. 

She looks up, seeming to snap out of her thoughts abruptly. 

“Heyyyyyyyyyyy. Tom. What’s up? You wanna grab some...sugar wings or something?” She asks, swinging her legs on the couch and completely failing at trying to seem normal and composed. 

Tom smirks but shakes his head. “Uh no. I mean maybe. Later. I wanted to uh - wanted to talk to you about some stuff first” 

Star stares at him blankly for a moment, then begins to blink rapidly. 

“Oh. ok” she replies, shifting awkwardly and looking at Tom but now desperately avoiding his eyes. 

“Star” 

Her eyes snap to his. “Tom” 

“There’s just, a lot.” He sighs, moving to sit next to her on the couch. “I want to- no. Star, I have to be kept in the loop of things. Even political things. When they matter to you. Because it’s you. I care about you. I have to - I don’t want you to think that I’m like -” 

Star takes Tom’s hand in her own and furrows her eyebrows together. “It’s ok Tom.” 

“I just-” Tom takes a deep breath. “I want to know everything about what’s going on with you Star. I don’t like feeling like I’m some sort of outsider in your life. I didn’t know you could do that? That? Butterfly thing? That was really cool, by the way.” 

“Oh, Tom” Star waves her hand. “That’s how I defeated Toffee.” 

“The evil lizard guy?”

“Yeah the evil lizard guy!” 

“Wow. Ok wait, I have follow up questions but I don’t want to get sidetracked. There’s...more” He looks down. He does not want to tell her out right what Marco told him. He wants to hear it from her. But who knows how long that may take? He just really doesn’t want to make any big mistakes. 

Star looks more relaxed now. “Ok, what else do you wanna know?” 

“I-” Tom groans. “Is there anything you want to tell me?” 

Star smiles softly. “Of course there is! I-I understand what you mean though. I think it’s really sweet that you want to know about what’s going on. Did I tell you about the show that Ponyhead was watching while she was recoverin-” 

“About Marco, Star. Is there anything you want to tell me about Marco!?” Tom interrupts her, now standing up from the couch and becoming more distressed by the second. 

Star freezes up. She looks shocked, then angry like she wants to argue with him, and then finally she looks resigned. Tired and deep in thought again, like when she first came in. She took a shaky breath. 

“Did you find the photo?” She asked quietly. 

“The-the photo?” Tom asks, his voice raising an octave in fear of the unknown. 

“The photo booth picture of me and Marco kissing!? I thought it was hidden pretty well. But obviously you managed to find it in my room or- or something and-” Star looks unhinged at this point, upset and guilty. 

“Star-STAR! Marco told me. I didn’t look through your stuff or-the photo booth? Really???” Tom huffed. 

There is a long moment of silence. 

“Did you kiss him back?” Tom asks. 

Star shrugs. “A little? It happened really fast, honestly Tom. And we were tricked by this creepy dude into thinking we had to and that the booth was magic. It was a weird night” 

Tom wrinkles his nose at the thought of the two of them not only kissing but being tricked into doing so. “Yikes”

“Yeah” 

“Star? When were you planning on telling me about this?” Tom asks, suddenly remembering that he is annoyed by the fact that she had not told him this happened herself. 

That may have been a mistake. Star looks upset now. “I don’t know Tom! Ok!? Maybe I never would have told you!” Star stands up to yell at him properly. “I’m not sure if you can tell but the last few days, heck the last few weeks have been kind of insane and you’ll have to excuse me for not thinking about something so STUPID!”

“I’m your BOYFRIEND, Star. And I DON’T think that you kissing someone else is STUPID. I think that it’s WRONG and something you SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT” He nearly shouts, balling up his fists slightly and his eyes becoming fiery red with anger. 

Star rolls her eyes and begins to stomp towards the door. “I don’t- I can’t do this with you right now!!!” 

“Do WHAT?” He yells. 

She keeps heading for the door and, in a moment of panic, Tom grabs her wrist. She whips her head around looking ready to deck him in the face. But when Star sees Tom’s face, she sees that he is frightened, and desperate, and their are tears welling up in his eyes. Tears that she put there.

“I know how stressed you are, and you have every right to be. I know you have bigger things to worry about than me! But please talk to me, Starship” Tom says softly. 

Star sighs. “I’m sorry, Tom. I did kiss Marco. It was chaste and we haven’t even talked about it since that night. I don’t know what to say”  
“Do you still have feelings for him?” Tom asks, dangerously quiet. 

“Of course not!” Star proclaims loudly, but then looks down guiltily. “Maybe? I did have a crush on him for a while, y’know? It’s hard to get over.” 

Tom looks at her with a sort of sad fondness. “Yeah, I get it.” 

“So…” Star looks uncomfortable. “What-what do we do now?” 

There’s a pregnant pause, and Tom looks contemplative for a moment. “Star, if you want to break up I-”

“No!” Star yelps. “I-I mean. I don’t want to break up. U-unless you want to.”

Tom looks upset at the mere suggestion. “Of course I don’t want to break up, Star, I lo- Ieeeeeeeeeeeee uh yeah” 

Oh. Oh boy. Star raises her eyebrows at him. They make eye contact and begin to giggle and then laugh, and then laugh really hard. Tom stops laughing, unwinding softly. Star’s laughter continues. Until she is laughing so hard she is crying. And then. 

And then she is just crying. 

Tom immediately embraces her. Feeling guilty that he needed to talk about all of this at all, if it meant Star had to cry. They awkwardly walk back to the couch, tears still rolling down Star’s cheeks. Everything is quiet for several minutes as Tom holds her. 

Finally, the silence is broken. “Everything is really-just really screwed up Tom” Star says shakily, calming down now. 

Tom strokes her hair softly and Star continues to calm down until she is completely relaxed in his arms. “I’m sorry” he says.

“You’re not the one who kissed someone else dummy, that’s my line tonight.” Star replies. 

“Well, haha yeah, but no. I mean, I’m sorry for getting kinda mad” Tom responds. 

Star smirks at him. “Honestly? I think you’ve come a long way from when I first met you” 

“Yeah, we’ve both changed kind of a lot since then” Tom chuckles. 

“For the better.”

“Yeah, for the better.”  
“I want to keep doing this with you” Tom says.

“Doing what?” 

“Growing. Getting better, y’know? Like, not for eachother. But for ourselves. Together. Am I making sense?” Tom asks. 

Star smiles at him fondly before surging forward with no warning to kiss him. Her arms wrap around him and the kiss is deepened. Lasting several moments before Star pulls away. 

“I think that makes perfect sense, Tom.” Star whispers. 

“Who?” Tom responds, blushing deeply and looking love struck. 

Star giggles. “Wanna go grab something to eat and then walk around the Fire Pond? I think I have a lot more stuff to tell you, if you’re up for it”

“Yeah” Tom smiles. “I would like that”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't write much fanfiction, at all, ever. And I wrote this on a whim quite late at night so I apologize if this isn't the greatest writing lol.  
> Anyway I've been thinking about this ever since the season finale, about how these two kids totally need to talk! (I did not mention Moon in this short story because I wanted to focus on Tom and Star's relationship, and I am hoping that Moon is found soon but didn't feel like theorizing rn) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, and be sure to leave a comment!


End file.
